All I want for christmas is an Edward Cullen
by rosencis
Summary: Bella passe les vacances de Noël avec les Cullen suite a la demande d'Edward. De quoi la réjouir! Un OS à l'esprit de Nowel. Personnages : les Cullen et Bella. Fait pour mon blog, dédicace a toutes ces belles rencontres...


**_Version de mon blog roseadoremars_**

**T****itre** : «Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is an Edward.»  
**S****poilers** : _Vous avez lu la saga entière j'espère, non ? Qu'attendez vous ? ^^_  
**D****isclaimer** : _Tout ce qui touche à Twilight ne m'appartiens pas, tout est à la grande Stephenie Meyer._  
**R****ating** : T  
**R****ésumé** :_ Tout simple : Noël chez les Cullen, en compagnie de Bella. Imaginez qu'entre Eclipse et Breaking Dawn, un hiver a eu lieu, apportant les fêtes en même temps, ça m'arrangerait un peu ! ^^_  
**N****ote de l'auteur** : _J'ai essayer de faire de mon mieux niveau ortographe – mais il peut y avoir des fautes ! C'est mon cadeau de Noël particulièrement à Noémie, sans doute ma plus belle rencontre sur la toile. Merci encore pour ton cadeaux super et encore désoler, vraiment, du retard. Mais comme je tire l'idée de ce genre de cadeau de ma chère Nanexe - sans qui je ne serais pas grand chose (et vice-versa ^^) - je tiens a la remercier en la citant. Je voulais vous dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si j'ai étais malade pendant tout le temps où j'ai planché dessus. Ça m'a fait une pause dans ma fanfiction quasi complète dans ma tête mais à peine débutée sur le papier. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous vous amuseriez en cette période de fête ! Sur ce Bonne Lecture, bonnes vacances et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année a vous tous les gens. N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis si précieux. = )_

_Here we go !_

"**O****uvre les yeux.**"  
Je serrai mes paupières. Ma gorge produit un gémissement de mécontentement et je remontais un peu plus la couette sur mon visage. Je reconnaissais ce souffle frais qui venait me tirer de mes rêves. Mon fiancée prenait la tâche de m'éveiller comme une grande distraction. Sa voix contenait cette moquerie sourde qui s'évaporait lentement dans un chant claironnant.  
Poussée par mon envie de paraissais au lit, j'enfonçais un peu plus ma tête dans la douce matière de l'oreiller et agrippa la couverture moelleuse avec plus de force autour de moi.  
Rapidement, son ténor résonna a nouveau a mes tympans, insolent.  
"**Bella.**"  
Je poussais une petite plainte pour l'avertir de ne plus m'embêter. Ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté : j'entendais son rire, a la fois proche et lointain. Je relevais la tête brusquement mais je ne trouvais pas le traitre que je chercher. M'extirpant de la chaleur du tissus confortable, je soupirai et glissai mes pieds encore tièdes dans mes pantoufles. Edward était bien trop taquin à mon goût.  
J'attrapai la robe de chambre qui m'avait était donnée, essayant de n'accorder aucune importance à la matière du tissu – qui devait valoir beaucoup plus que le salaire annuel de mon père – et sortais de la chambre avec l'intention d'aller trouver mon causeur de trouble personnel.  
Arrivant au niveau des escaliers, je buttais contre une grosse masse qui était sur mon chemin. Emmett.  
Il me regardait comme s'il faisait partie d'une plaisanterie. Voyant qu'il persistait a me bloquer l'accès a l'étage inférieur, je tentais une dérobade a sa gauche. C'est avec fracas que ma tête rencontra le coin du mur, au niveau de mon front, avant même qu'Emmett ne me touche.  
"**Aïe !**", j'émis-je en frottant vigoureusement la partie endommager.  
J'allais avoir une grosse bosse. Il pouffa lourdement, le bruit résonnant sombrement dans le couloir. J'entendais désormais des chuchotements provenant d'en bas. Plus rapide cette fois-ci, je tentais de m'enfuir par l'extrême opposé. Trop tard, ses bras musclés me suspendaient au-dessus du sol, mes pieds battant l'espace vide.  
"**Arrête un peu de rire, Emmett !**" me plaignis-je "**Et repose moi par terre tout de suite ou j'appelle Edward !**"  
Son ricanement grandissait alors qu'il me trimballait vers le salon, descendant les escaliers rapidement. Je me plaignais toujours en essayant, tant bien que mal, de me secouer dans tout les sens pour pouvoir échapper de ses griffes. Quelques demi-secondes plus tard, il me lâchait violemment sur le canapé près d'Alice et Rosalie. J'appréciais la finesse de cet homme.  
Je reprenais ma respiration, essoufflée comme si j'avais essayer de lutter contre un colosse. Ce qui ne relevait pas vraiment de l'imaginaire.  
Les membres de la familles étaient tous là – sauf Edward – un sourire en coin.  
Mes yeux voletaient dans la pièce. Edward se serait-il caché ? Mon inspection m'appris que rien n'avait changé de la veille au soir. Juste les bricoles habituelles de Noël. Les guirlandes léchaient les murs dignement et sans aucune imperfections, le sapin – l'étonnement concernant la résistance du pauvre arbre qui croulait sous les décorations en tout genre me revins - trônait près de la cheminée électrique, très moderne. Alice s'était occupée de toute décorer. Autant préciser que l'extérieur était aussi grandiose que l'intérieur - si ce n'est pire. Les vampires fêtent Noël cette année, quoi de plus étrange ? Le fait est qu'ils le fêtent avec une humaine.  
Anormalement silencieux, les Cullen me semblaient bizarre.  
"**Où est E..Edward ?**" demandais-je en bégayant.  
"**Il est dans le jardin, devant.**" me sourit Esmée, éclatante comme a son habitude.  
Avant que je ne franchise la porte d'entrée, décidée, une main froide attrapa le dos de mon pyjama léger.  
"**Tu devrais sortir couverte**" me suggéra la sœur de mon fiancée, Rosalie.  
Je fus étonnée qu'elle m'adresse la parole, plus encore quand elle étira ses lèvres d'un sourire timide.  
Je restais bouche-bée jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne tout un équipement chaud pour que je puisse sortir. Le temps était-il si mauvais ? Au grand regrets de la fratrie Cullen, le soleil s'était imposé depuis le début du mois de Décembre, pourtant.  
Je passai l'anorak par dessus ma robe de chambre, remplaça mes pantoufles par des bottes douillettes.  
Tout en m'habillant sur le palier je sentais leurs regards posés sur moi. Paranoïaque, vraiment ?  
Ma tête observa le haut de la porte cherchant n'importe quoi qui expliquerait leur insistance vis-à-vis de ma personne. Je me sentis cruche et souris timidement.  
Je sortis emmitouflée jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer sous toutes ces couches de tissus molletonnait. C'est en refermant la porte et me retournant que je compris.  
Tout le sol était recouvert de mousse épaisse et blanche qui ne m'inspirait que transi et humidité. Les arbres étaient blanc, l'allée de la villa : blanche, le toit : blanc, les alentours : blancs. La joie d'Edward s'expliquait tout d'un coup. Je passais mes mains - quasiment de la même couleur que la neige - dans mes gants. Je me sentis démunie. Ma bouche laissa échapper un soupir tandis que je grelotais. Edward était mon paradis froid, je n'avais pas besoin d'un palais des glaces un plus ! C'est moi qui allait devenir de glace si je restais ainsi planté comme un panneau au milieu de ce climat polaire et désagréable. L'hiver m'attristait toujours. Les températures étaient toujours pires ici, à Forks durant la saison. Et pire était vraiment pire. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre comprenne, excepté s'il vit dans les alentours. Bon sang, où était Edward ? Si c'était encore l'une de ses blague...la glace fondra sous la chaleur de a colère. Je frottais mes mains afin de me revigorais et l'appelais a voix basse étant sûre qu'il m'entendrait.  
Aucun bruit.  
"**Edward ! Arrête de jouer et de faire le malin, je suis gelée.**" grognais-je plus fort.  
Toujours aucune réponse.  
Je soupirais a nouveau. D'une démarche assurée je commençais a le chercher, vérifiant tout les recoins de l'espace blanchâtre et froid. Une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ma patiente diminuait à chaque échec. La neige fondait sous mes pas qui s'y moulaient. Je glissais de temps à autre sur le verglas. J'allais bientôt renoncer.  
"**Allez Edward. Le cache-cache dans la neige n'est pas mon truc.**" dis-je en tournant sur moi même les yeux fixés sur le ciel qui était d'un incroyable bleu clair pur, malgré le climat.  
Soudainement quelque chose m'attrapa alors que je tournais encore, je m'arrêtais net.  
"**Je détesterais te rappeler que nous sommes le 25 Décembre, mon coeur.**" murmura-t-il à mon oreille.  
"**Et c'est comme ça que tu me le souhaite ? En me réveillant, me titillant et m'achevant à une chasse au trésor dans la neige ?**" répliquais-je, amère, mais subjuguée par ses traits parfaits.  
"**Umh, suis-je le trésor ? ... T'ais-je vraiment embêtée ? Comment oses-tu ?**" sourit-il, malicieusement.  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus quand il vu mon air obstiné et il finit par éclater de rire je voulus lui dire que ce n'était pas drôle, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de moi si injustement mais le silence s'imposa quand ses lèvres prirent les miennes pour un délicieux baiser.  
Il était si doux que ma colère disparu sur le coup. Je m'empressai de répondre a sa fougue soudaine alors que mes bras enlaçaient ses épaules droites et fermes et que ses mains trouvaient le bas de mon dos.  
"**Joyeux Noël, Bella.**" claironna la voix d'Edward, posant son front contre le mien.  
"**Umm...je pense que j'aurai pu apprécier ça s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette comédie avant.**"  
Je plaisantais, ses mots m'avaient touchés aussi stupide que cela puisse être.  
"**Je voulais juste m'amuser.**" haussât-il les épaules.  
"**A me voir perdue et frigorifiée ? Edward Cullen vous êtes un étrange joueur.**"  
Il ébouriffa ma chevelure et nous nous assîmes sur la balancelle qui, par miracle, n'était pas recouverte de neige ! Je soupçonnais Edward d'y être pour quelque chose.  
"**Je sais que tu aimes la neige. Et que tu la attendus si longtemps.**" dis-je.  
Il m'éblouit d'un sourire sublime.  
"**Mais moi, non !**" rétorquais-je.  
Il me serra contre lui, muet, son visage toujours souriant. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, ses cheveux me caressèrent le visage. Je frôlais sa joue avec ma main emmitouflée. Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne, mais cella ne m'aurait apporté qu'un gros rhume.  
"**Tu sais, ta famille était bizarre ce matin. Leur façon de me fixer était anormal. Quelque chose ne va pas ?**" questionnais-je soucieuse.  
"**Je leur ai conseiller de refréner leur ardeur aujourd'hui, de ne pas en faire trop, tout comme tu le souhaites, n'est-ce pas?**"  
Ces sourcils s'étaient plissés, il s'interrogeait lui aussi. Je ne voulais pas priver les Cullen de leur plaisir, certes, mais j'aurai voulu un Noël calme et réconfortant plutôt qu'une grande fiesta à la Alice.  
Brusquement une matière froide tomba sur ma tête et coula sur mes cheveux pour s'infiltrer finalement dans mes vêtements. Le tout m'arrachant un cri.  
Je me retournais et comme son rire guttural l'avait déjà trahit, je ne fus pas surprise de constater qu'Emmett s'amusait à pulvériser les gens de tas de neige. Voyons ça, j'avais bien sûr été sa première cible.  
"**Vivement le printemps**" grinçais-je ironiquement.  
"**Il y de cela quatre jours que nous sommes en Hiver et tu veux déjà changer de saison ?**" ricana Edward.  
Je me levais bouillonnante de rage, même si je savais que je n'aurai pas eu le temps d'arriver a son niveau qu'il m'aurait déjà lancé une nouvelle boule de neige. Edward m'arrêta dans ma lancée, saisissant gentiment ma main, protecteur, et défia son frère du regard, un sourire en coin. Le grizzli feignit d'être épouvanté et dégarnie sur le champ embêter quelqu'un d'autre.  
"**Nous devrions rentrer. Au chaud.**"  
Je le suivis sans un mot, complètement de son avis.  
La chaleur me frappa dès que la porte fut ouverte, l'intérieur était éclairé juste comme il le fallait, impossible de ne pas se sentir bien ici. Je soupirai de plaisir et ferma les yeux appréciant le changement d'atmosphère. Edward m'enleva délicatement ma veste.  
"**Euh...je devrais peut-être aller me changer. Et faire ma toilette.**" murmurais-je en étudiant ma robe de chambre.  
"**Attends !**" me cria Alice "**je t'accompagne.**"  
Quoi ? Elle me poussa presque vers l'étage, toute excitée et ferma la porte de la chambre Edward derrière nous. Je m'attendais au pire avec elle et son comportement n'arrangeait rien.  
"**J'ai une surprise pour toi.**" m'annonça-t-elle "**Et pitié, ne pique pas de crise, c'est Noël et même les vampires aiment passaient des fêtes tranquilles et divertissantes.**"  
Divertissantes ? Respirer et ne rien dire. Elle avait soulever un point, c'est aussi leur Noël après tout.  
La surprise peinte sur le visage d'Alice ne dura que peu de temps. Dût a aucun refus de ma part. Elle fila dans l'armoire pour en tirer une magnifique longue robe couronner d'un châle pâle et épais. Le détail de la couleur me frappa. L'allusion au costume du père noël n'était pas si évoquant. Ce rouge s'accordait plutôt au sang foncé. Malgré tout, elle me plaisait horriblement.  
"**Qu'en penses-tu ?**" demanda-t-elle avec empressement.  
"**C'est très joli. Mais penses-tu que la couleur est appropriée ?**" grimaçais-je.  
"**Peut importe**" lança Alice après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil. "**Aller, enfile là.**"  
"**Alice, je vais attraper froid si je ne m'habille qu'avec ça !**"  
"**Fais moi plaisir**" m'implora le lutin en me tendant la robe.  
Je souris, endurant, et pris la robe ensanglantée des mains d'Alice qui me laissa seule.  
Quand je finis de me faire présentable et de mettre l'habit, je regarda mon reflet dans le miroir. La robe était comme faite pour moi. La couleur donnait un aspect de magnificence a mon corps pâle. J'avais déjà l'impression d'être marié a Edward. D'être comme lui.  
Mes yeux effleurèrent le lit et une soudaine envie de me blottir dans les draps pour finir ma nuit me vint. J'enfonçais ma tignasse dans l'oreiller. Rien d'autre n'aurait été plus relaxant en cet instant. Je fermai mes paupières.  
Une main se posa sur ma taille. Je sursautais à peine. Cette main m'étais familière.  
"**Pourquoi ne descends-tu pas ?**" souffla-t-il contre la peau de mon bras dénudé.  
"**Déjà, tu devrais conseiller à Alice que, quitte a me fournir en vêtement, elle pourrait faire des effort sur la plan pratique. J'ai froid. Et puis je me repose parce qu'un malin m'a empêcher d'achever mon sommeil ce matin.**"  
Il fit courir ses lèvres sur le long de mon bras, sur mon cou remontant à mon menton et s'attaqua a ma bouche durant de longues minutes suffocantes.  
"**Il était dix heure et demi.**" précisa-t-il en relevant ses lèvres si désirables des miennes.  
Je grognais et attira son visage au mien une seconde fois. Il ne résista pas et me rendit mes baisers, si doux.  
"**Au fait, tu es superbe mon ange**" susurra-t-il a mon attention.  
Je rougis et continua a l'embrasser désespérément.  
Maintenant, le moment était plus parfait que les minutes précédentes. Sûre et certaine.

Edward m'avais finalement accorder une petite sieste nicher au coin de ses bras. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me secoue légèrement.  
"**Je regrette de te réveiller à nouveau mais il est treize heure. Tu n'as pas faim ?**" me dit-il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux emmêlés.  
"**Umm... Oui.**"  
Il me couvrit d'une couverture, me prit dans ses bras et me conduisit en bas. Quand nous dépassâmes la porte du salon je découvrit sur la table basse, mon déjeuner avec des roses un peu partout. Le tout était très romantique et accueillant. Il me déposa délicatement par terre, entre le canapé et mon repas.  
"**Edward c'est si beau.**"  
Il sourit – mes joues n'arrêtaient pas de me brûler - tout en s'asseyant prés de moi, un coude sur le rebord du canapé, ses yeux rivés sur moi.  
"**T'ai-je dit combien je t'aimais ?**"  
Son sourire me fit fondre et perdre tout moyen de respirer convenablement.  
"**Oui.**"  
Il réduit la courte proximité entre nous en secouant la tête et m'embrassa le front.  
"**Je t'aime. Je suis si heureux que tu viennes passer les vacances avec moi.**"  
"**Moi aussi.**" confiais-je "**Les deux.**"  
Il caressa ma joue, je souriais bêtement.  
"**Mange. C'est moi qui est cuisiné**" révéla-t-il.  
Je m'attardais sur ce qu'il m'avait servit. Un vrai déjeuner de fête : fois gras, dinde, gâteaux, une montagne de chocolats, pleins de gourmandises – sans oublier mon coca.  
"**Eh ben, tu connais ma gourmandise mais pas l'atroce révélation de la balance. Tu as cuisiné pour un régiment.**" ris-je nerveuse de tant d'attention.  
"**Tu seras toujours parfaite, Bella.**" me rassura-t-il.  
Je devais donner l'effet d'une idiote. Edward m'avait préparer toutes ces merveilleuses choses et je le remerciais en faisant des commentaires désobligeant.  
"**Excuse moi... je mange maintenant.**" dis-je en penchant ma tête, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. "**Ça a l'air délicieux.**"  
Bien sûr je ne finis pas tout. Mais ce que j'avais engloutit était déjà si appétissant. Je n'arrêtait pas de lui présenter mes compliments. Il était aux anges – mes commentaires ne devaient avoir aucun rapport avec cela - et ne regarder que moi : j'essayais de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention.  
Quand j'eus finit pour de bon je me tournais vers son visage époustouflant. J'essayais de me souvenir a quel moment de la journée il n'avait pas sourit. Il enroula plus chaudement la couverture autour de mon corps frêle et me souleva sur le canapé, m'allongeant sur lui, assis nonchalamment. Il ne cessait de passer sa main sur mon avant-bras perdu dans la contemplation que laisser apercevoir la fenêtre. Je ne cessait de détailler ces traits encore et encore. Tout était si parfait...  
Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, le reste des Cullen nous rejoignirent. La bizarrerie de la matinée ayant disparue.  
Je les détaillaient toujours avec autant d'envie.  
Tous étaient aussi éblouissant les uns des autres. J'avais pourtant la drôle d'impression que les fêtes donnaient plus encore de lumière à leur aura lumineuse. Dans chaque couple, l'un et l'autre étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, parfaits. Alice et Jasper ne pouvaient pas être qualifiés de normal ni d'anormal. Un tel mariage entre ces deux caractères était comique mais plus particulièrement doux. Ils se manifestaient rarement contrairement a Rosalie et Emmett qui étaient les plus remarquables dans le domaine. Un amour plutôt passionnel et fort. Mais Esmée et Carlisle restés les plus intrigants et respectés. Leur façon si prudente et timide par des fois ne correspondait pas vraiment a leur âge, mais ils étaient si captivants. Que sommes nous moi et Edward a côté d'eux ? J'avais beau le trouver merveilleux, cela ne me faisait que douter de moi, et uniquement moi, gâchant l'image de dieu qu'il propageait. Edward niait toujours, aveuglé par son amour je suppose.  
Edward avait enroulé ses bras protecteur autour de moi, sans changer de position.  
"**Est-ce que ça va ?**" s'enquit-il.  
J'avais oublier a quel point il était perspicace quand il lisait les humeurs gravées sur mon visage. J'acquiesce sans faire d'histoires. Il paraissait heureux, rigolait avec sa famille. J'en étais heureuse.  
Je sentit une vague m'atteindre et me rassurer. Merci Jasper.  
"**Bella. Bella !**"  
J'entendais a peine ce qui se disait autour de moi, un brou-ahah remplissait l'espace clôt.  
"**Bella !**"  
Edward me secoua et je sortis de mes rêveries pour regarder Alice qui m'appelait.  
"**Tu rêvais à quoi ?**" s'étrangla Emmett, l'esprit mal placé, mais intrigué.  
Rosalie le cogna violemment a l'épaule, ce qui provoqua un sifflement d'un Emmett outré. Nous étouffâmes un rire.  
"**Emmett est très délicat.**" railla Alice le regardant avec des yeux noirs "**Bella, tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est vu ?**"  
Elle devenait si amicale quand elle s'adressait a moi. Croyait-elle vraiment que je pourrai nier à sa question ?  
"**Bien sûr.**"  
Je serrais un peu plus la main d'Edward dans la mienne. Cel signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Trop de souvenirs.  
"**Eh ben, Edward ne s'attendait certainement pas a trouver un cas comme le tiens...**"  
Tous ce qui suivit concernait les récits sur leur famille au moment où elle fut confronté à : moi. Quand Edward n'eut pu plus se contrôler, quand il revenait a la maison éclatant de bonheur comme jamais on ne l'avais vu selon eux, quand il tomba amoureux de moi, leur conflits, les peines, ma rencontre avec sa famille, notre relation évoluant,... son départ fut en partie esquivé volontairement mais je les questionnais, avide de savoir, tout. La période derrière moi, il fallait affronter un fois pour toute les souvenirs. Tout ce que je n'avais pas su et que désormais je saurais. Les Quileutes firent polémiques du côté Emmett/Rosalie, quand tout devenait "mignon a souhait" comme l'exprimer Emmett : il se moquer d'Edward et moi en jouant les violons, baillant. Le dit-Edward n'avait d'ailleurs pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début. Je glissais un regard vers lui de temps a autre, m'inquiétant légèrement. Ses yeux ne fixaient que mes pupilles et je détournais la tête aussitôt gênée. Esmée me communiqua une fois de plus son affection et sa gentillesse par tout ses témoignages : ces discussions avec Edward, ces réflexions, cela avait toujours était juste. Carslisle parlait beaucoup de ses théories, de ce qu'il avait pensé de moi au début, d'un éventuel couple humain/vampire, du mélange d'espèces inimaginable. Jasper et Rosalie étaient les seuls à rester plus ou moins muet, tel Edward. Je comprenais mieux leurs points de vue après en. Je rougis comme une tomate quand ils en vinrent a notre mariage prochain suite a la demande très romantique d'Edward.  
J'appris beaucoup pendant cette soirée. Et quand la nuit tomba, les conversation s'estompèrent.  
"**C'est étonnant. Vous vous rappelez de tout dans les moindres détails.**" dis-je admirative.  
"**Nous arrivons a garder des souvenirs très vivaces.**" confirma Carlisle.  
"**Notre mémoire ne sera jamais pleine !**" s'extasia Alice.  
"**J'imagine que je serais plus incline a tout ça quand je serais des votre.**"  
Edward ne réagit pas. Sa vampire de famille sourit. Nous avons nos compromis, il devait tenir les siens comme moi les miens. Cela marche sur deux voies. Pas une.  
"**Bon je vois qu'il est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux !**" s'exclama le petit lutin en sautant du tapis devant nous.  
J'en avais complètement oublier les circonstances du jour. Je vis la pièce se vider trop rapidement, et ne resta que moi, Edward et Emmett, se balançant sur ses orteils.  
"**Tu n'as rien offert à Rosalie ?**" demandais-je étonné, les sourcils froncés.  
Il grommela et ses yeux fuirent les miens puérilement.  
"**Tu crois que j'ai quelque chose a lui offrir ? Elle m'a déjà toute l'année, c'est pas assez ?**"  
Son visage était moqueur mais les yeux ébènes d'Edward – ou est-ce mon ébahissement ? sa culpabilité ? - le fis fuir derechef. Sans doute partie rejoindre sa bien-aimé...  
Je remarquai qu'Edward ne s'était pas levé. Ni moi. Je tournai mes yeux inquisiteur vers lui.  
"**Alors, monsieur Cullen, comme ça vous n'avez rien a m'offrir ?**"  
J'attendais ses explications. Il se trémoussa légèrement et se gratta le menton.  
"**Et vous Mademoiselle Swan ? N'y a-t-il donc rien qui vous aurait fait plaisir d'offrir a votre fiancé ?**"  
Le scrutant avec une sorte d'agacement, je penchais la tête.  
"**C'est toi même qui m'a dit de rien ne t'offrir.**" lui rappelais-je tranchante.  
"**Et toi tu n'as pas chercher a aller a l'encontre de cela ? Je ne compte pas pour toi ?**"  
Il faisait semblant d'être mécontent de mon choix. Il y rajouta le choc.  
Je ris et saisis sa main, nous décollant de la couche. J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras l'éternité durant, de ne plus le lâcher comme si ma vie dépendait de la poigne que j'exerçais autour de lui. Il déposait des baisers papillons sur mes lèvres. En portant ses mains a mes yeux, son corps frôlant mon dos frileux tout a coup. Une partie de cache-cache ? Chouette.  
Je sentis sa main et quelques caresses me guider vers les escaliers où je rencontrai des difficultés extrêmes quand il fut question de les gravirent dans le noir complet. Quand je réussis enfin, il me souleva du sol comme l'avait fait Emmett au matin et j'enroulais mes jambes immédiatement autour de ses hanches. Il souriait, irradiant.  
"**Tu peux encore te faire pardonner ?**" proposa-t-il.  
"**Toi plutôt !**" le contrais-je en cognant ma tête sur son épaule, hilare à présent.  
Je me penchais pour l'embrassais et il raffermit son étreinte de glace, mais comfortable.  
Soudain, nous nous retrouvâmes avec des bonnets laineux rouge et blancs sur la tête.  
"**Il neige ! Il neige !**" criait Alice qui détallait déjà.  
"**Attends Alice, tu vas voir !**" grondait une voix de dehors.  
"**Alice attends !**" s'empressa Jasper de rejoindre Alice et ses nouveaux ennemies.  
"**Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?**" surveillait Esmée.  
Nous restèrent immobiles au milieu du couloir vide, ébranlés par l'animation soudaine. Peut-être qu'Edward allait vouloir les rejoindre, ce qui était normal ça famille et lui attendait ça depuis longtemps. Et il n'avait pu en profiter que cette nuit. Un petit peu d'après ce que les Cullen m'avait dit, l'avalanche n'a pas était assez longue.  
Malgré tout je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me laisse. Je voulais me coller un peu plus a lui et lui répéter sans cesse a quel point je l'aimais. La plupart du temps, quand cela me prenait, je m'abstenais, effrayée de lui sembler idiote. Mais rien ne serait plus cruel que de l'empêcher de sortir. Bien évidemment j'assisterai à la bataille et y participerait – dans un sens.  
"**Tu veux y aller ?**" trembla ma voix qui dérailler trahissant ce que je ressentais.  
Il avança dans la direction de ça chambre d'un pas franc et s'arrêta au seuil. Il voulait sans doute que je dorme, où du moins, me repose.  
"**Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir... que de rester avec toi toute la soirée durant mon amour.**"  
Mes yeux s'agrandirent inutilement et je l'embrassais fougueusement, manquant de nous faire tomber. Il essaya un peu de me reculer, sous le coup de la surprise, puis s'abandonna à moi en murmurant mon prénom.  
"**Je n'ai jamais voulu de cadeaux**" confiais-je "**Tout ce que je voulais a Noël était un Edward Cullen. Pas n'importe lequel, le mien. En entier.**"  
Je ris en jouant avec les pompons de nos chapeaux, il me joignit.  
"**J'ai l'audace de te demander pour la vie, cela vaudra-t-il pour tout les Noël à venir ?**" pria-t-il.  
"**Certainement.**" affirmais-je mystérieusement.  
Son front rencontra le mien suivit de ses lèvres qui laissèrent un traînée de lave suffocante au niveau de mon cou.  
"**Ma mère Noël**" ricana-t-il.  
"**Ce qui fait de toi mon ... Père Noël ?**" me mordis-je la lèvre.  
"**Non, non. Contentons-nous de Bella&Edward sur ce coup.**"  
Il fit alors voler les couvre-chefs rouge et neige à travers la fenêtre qu'il referma prestement, revenant à moi.  
"_Joyeux Noël..._"

[...]  
Je déteste écrire fin. ^^  
C'est assez long et j'en suis assez fière XD  
Dites moi toutes vos avis dans les reviews !!!!!! =D


End file.
